User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Iori Yagami
Summary That hair though. So he’s the second Omni unit of the KoF batch. The rates were sad as usual. I got my Iori on my 25th summon. Yap got his on the 30th summon. Yet 1% of the population got Iori on their first summon. Salty much? Oh yes. Before we get too ahead of ourselves with the salt, let’s get right into the spotlight. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Iori provides a handful of offensive buffs. His offensive buffs aren’t the best, however, considering it’s only a 280%-320% Atk boost to the total damage utility multiplier. That’s only an additional 46.67% - 53.33% boost to overall damage utility. Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Iori’s offensive potential doesn’t come close to Avant’s at all. True, there’s the 6 BC fill after dealing 10,000 damage, but that’s truly not enough to make up for the huge difference in damage utility. The gap is way to big and there’s not enough of other utility for Iori to be considered a viable damage buffer. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Iori's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Iori’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. The Fire and Dark elemental buffs allow units to not deal any weak damage to enemies thanks to their extended type coverage. These aren’t affected by elemental damage buffs since it requires the original element for it to work. This also includes the Dark elemental damage buff that Iori provides. On the topic of Dark elemental damage buff, this 150% elemental damage buff is rather selective. Indeed, it’s very good in mono-Dark squads, but it loses variety in the squad. You lose out on choices that you would’ve made coming from other elements. Iori also provides a 50% BB fill rate buff, which isn’t too shabby. This boosts the overall BB gauge momentum for collected BC. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Iori's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Iori’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Iori provides a 300% BB Atk buff, which unfortunately cannot further become enhanced to 400%. Iori becomes left in the dust with Vargas considering he cannot utilize one of the best BB Atk buffs in the game. There are way better BB Atk buffs out there, such as Sirius, Ensa-Taya, Silas, and Azurai’s 400% BB Atk buff and Kalon’s 450% BB Atk buff. Iori also gets a self-Atk buff of 300%. This adds onto the 300%/400% BB Atk buff that he provides already. Because this is a self-buff, this can stack with other stat buffs, which may hold some use when comboing with tri-buffs from units like Terry, Sirius, and Atro. Like his BB, Terry also provides Fire and Earth elemental buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Iori's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Iori’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Iori has a massive nuking UBB so let’s crunch in some numbers. Iori’s UBB (enhanced) *Atk boost: (700% from UBB / 600% base) = +116.67% damage *Elemental damage: (600% from UBB / 150% base) = +400% damage *Total damage: 2.1667 x 5 = 10.8333x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage Overall, much stronger than Avant’s UBB in terms of overall damage utility. However, with Iori’s UBB, it’s very specific in that it requires a mono-Dark squad to deal strong damage against Light enemies to fully utilize this. Otherwise, the damage multiplier will become 2.1667, which isn’t a whole lot when comparing different nuke UBBs. Iori does grant the amazing 50 BC regen buff for the squad to bypass some of the most harsh BC drop resistance and Ares Down debuffs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Iori provides himself a 1% Atk buff for every 1% HP lost, similar to Hadaron’s. It’s mainly great for hard content considering most units are probably going to be at a low HP threshold following an enemy’s turn. Iori also gets a nice 3 BC fill for every time he receives damage, which holds use in Arena modes, particularly in Colosseum. Arena Score: 9/10 Iori has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 3 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Iori might just provide one of the biggest counters to Juno-Seto with his Dark elemental buffs, unless RNG happens to proc Juno-Seto’s Angel Idol on her Leader Skill. Dark-focused squads might utilize Iori’s Dark elemental damage buff to get through Juno-Seto’s Barrier and mitigation buffs. These Dark-focused squads might include units like Mifune, who is capable of one-shotting units with his 1-hit attack. However, this would mean that it’ll be heavily reliant on Iori to proc his BB/SBB. Any miss of this could mean Mifune losing out on a lot of damage potential. Stats Score: 10/10 Very, very bulky. Very high HP and Def. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Iori is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. As a BB Atk buffer, Iori is decent at best. There are definitely units that can better serve this role. Though, it’s interesting to see Iori become the third BB Atk buffer to provide elemental buffs (first being Silas and second being Sirius). However, there’s a lot more that Silas and Sirius can do than just provide BB Atk and elemental buffs. Iori does have one of the highest damage utility potential in the game. However, this is only specific to Dark units who take advantage of the immense elemental damage buffs that Iori provides on his BB and UBB. It’s also considering the fact that most hard content involves elemental resistance, which lowers the effectiveness of elemental buffs. Iori has a lot of potential, nonetheless. He’s not the perfect BB Atk buffer, but also not the worst one. There are interesting combos that squads can pull with his amazing Dark elemental buffs, but it might be limited to a certain quests with a high amount of Light enemies. Unfortunately, as what I speculated in Terry’s Unit Spotlight, Iori’s elemental buffs aren’t the ones that Terry lacks. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Iori Yagami There’s not much variety that make Iori too significant from his original roles, which can be both good and bad. Good part about it is that you do not need multiple Iori copies to satisfy each niche role. Bad part is that Iori barely has any other utility to make himself efficient. It’s quite a definite to take the +100% BB Atk enhancement to keep up with having the second highest BB Atk buffs in the game, along with Silas, Azurai, Sirius, and Ensa-Taya. Other enhancement options will be discussed in the SP Enhancement Options blog. Sphere Recommendations *Amenonuhoko & Delusion Device *Blighted Seal & Delusion Device *Thunder Pearl & Delusion Device *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 Are you “afraid” of Iori? Have you played The King of Fighters? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Terry! Have you ever played The King of Fighters? How is it seeing Terry Bogard in Brave Frontier after such a long time? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Doombringer Azurai *Lightning Menace Silas *Terry Bogard *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya Category:Blog posts